Breakaway
by babywolf-lover
Summary: My twisted up, Narutofied version of Disney's Tangled! :) Info on chapter 1 humor/adventure/romance kinda rated T-M, but as you know all my work goes under M
1. AU

**Breakaway.**

_**Summary: **_When Naru was born, she almost died, but was saved by Kyuubi, a few days later she was kidnapped from the hospital and never came back. She was taken by Danzo for her powers, he hid her away in a large house far away in the woods. As she grows older she wants to be free and go out but he refused stating the world is too dark for her. When a troubled ninja ends up in her life, they sneak away together and end up on a journey of their lives. Will they get their happy ever after? Or was Danzo right, is the world just a dark place with evil people?

_**Rating: **_M

_**Warnings: **_Violence, lite smut, language.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, nor Tangled(The Disney movie).

_**Important points in story:**_

-AU, still ninja world but differences in it.

-Kakashi x Naru pairing.

-Danzo pretends to be her uncle

-Minato and Kushina are alive.

-Madara is still alive(the original one, but he looks young because of his eyes.)

-Itachi works for Danzo.

-She is hidden in a house in the land of fire.

-Kyuubi merged/gave up his life for Naru's she has all powers life/death/healing/weather etc.

-she grew two fox ears and nine tails at 2 years old.

-Kakashi Hatake was engaged to her when she was born.

-Not called hokage, they are called kings/queens/prince/princesses.

-If Naru is kissed, she loses her powers for a while, they are also controlled by her emotions.

-No one knows Danzo kidnapped Naru, they don't know she is lost princess because she doesn't look the same.

-Itachi knows Sasuke is his brother, but Sasuke doesn't know he is his brother! It'll make sense later

~Ages throughout story~

-Naru- 17

-Kakashi- 23

-Itachi- 20

-Minato- 38

-Kushina- 38

-Sasuke- 17

-Sakura- 17

-Tsunade- 49

-Jiriaya- 49

-Madara- 63

-Danzo- 58


	2. Princess Naru

_**Chapter 1:Princess Naru. **_

Years ago a village was built up from nothing and from this village came the top clans, the top warriors, and soon this perfect village grew bigger and more powerful, being called one of the five great villages.

This village was called Konohagakure, but every good place has some darkness in it, but we'll come back to that.

Currently the village was led by an amazing man, who was one their top fighters before he was named King. His nickname was known all around, known as the 'Yellow flash of Konoha', his real name was Minato Namikaze. He was the fourth king to rule in the village, by his side was his wife, a spunky red head with a foul temper named Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato and Kushina had just about everything they wanted, no wars, no threats, no real problems, but what they wanted was a child. Finally after many tries Kushina was finally in the family way and they couldn't wait!

They soon found out they would have a daughter, a little princess, Kushina and her friends began to pick a name, get clothes, design her nursery, everything mothers do for daughters. While Minato on the other hand was very nervous about having a daughter, he didn't want boys 'sniffing at her heels' once she was older or them getting with her just to become king.

So finally he got an idea, an arranged marriage with his life long friend and battle partner's son. Sakumo Hatake was in par with Minato and they were best friends, Sakumo had a little boy that Minato loved as if he was his own son, he brought the idea up to his friend and they agreed once Naru turned 18 years old, she and Kakashi would be married and boy would take Minato's place on the throne once he retired.

Everything was perfect! Or so they thought, for in the shadows of Konoha lurked a man who wanted the throne, his name was Danzo, he was the leader of the villages secret army: Root, which was an organization of ninja's that worked from the shadows. All he needed to become king was something powerful, something that queen Kushina had control of... a powerful fox demon, his name was Kurama or Kyuubi no kitsune. If Danzo could get the fox, he would be unstoppable, the only problem he had no idea how to find the fox, but he knew Kushina knew.

Nine months passed quickly for the king and queen and finally the day arrived October 10th, Kushina went into labor. She laid on the bed screaming in pain as the medics coached her along.

"Push Kushina!"Tsunade said, she was the best medic in the world and was going to be the girls godmother. "I can see the head!" she announced, Kushina screamed and kept breathing as they told her, Minato held her hand and brushed hair from her face trying to comfort his wife.

"Here...she comes!"Tsunade said, Kushina sighed as Tsunade moved away with a pink blanket, she watched through teary eyes as the nurses scrambled around, Tsunade whimpered quietly and she rubbed the baby and began to pump oxygen into her.

"Come on..."she whispered.

"Tsunade?"Kushina asked in fear, Minato looked scared.

"She's not breathing.."she said as tears worked up.

"Naru!"Kushina screamed her daughters name, suddenly a choked weak cry sounded, they gasped and Tsunade sighed and picked up the weak girl and brought her over to her mother, Kushina cried as she looked at her daughter, Minato laughed and wiped his tears from his eyes.

"I'm a dad..."he cried.

"We're not out of the woods yet, we need to strengthen her breathing..."Tsunade said and moved back over, a chakra spiked had Minato on guard but relaxed as Kurama appeared, he had long spiky red hair and red eyes, he had two fox ears on his head and nine tails behind him.

"Kurama."

"Kushina, how are you?"he asked.

"I'd be better if Naru was."she said, he turned and looked as they attempted to get the baby's breathing better. "She can't breathe..."she said and bit her lip. "Please Naru.."she whispered.

"No!"Tsunade cried, the noises went quiet, Kushina gasped, Kurama sighed.

"I can help."he said.

"How?"Kushina said, he smiled.  
"I told you I owed you my life."he winked, she gasped.

"Kurama."she whimpered, he smiled and walked up and kissed her head, he walked over and looked at the girl, he sighed and focused, his chakra glowed over his body. "Thank you."Kushina whispered, he smiled and focused, he placed his hand over Naru's body and his chakra leaked into her body, Tsunade watched in shock as Kurama's chakra pushed into the little baby, a small seal appeared on her stomach, they watched as Kurama's body slumped and his chakra disappeared, he turned into his fox form of chakra. "Farewell."he said and shot towards Naru then disappeared as he passed through her, they waited no noise, no breathing then suddenly her mouth opened and a breath was brought in and she let out a loud strong cry, Tsunade ran forward and wrapped up the baby as she fidgeted and kicked, crying hard, she bounced the girl a little soothing her, she walked over and they propped Kushina up, she took her daughter who began to quiet down slightly.

"Thank you so much Kurama..."she said and nuzzled her daughter. "My little Naru-chan."she said, Minato smiled and looked at his daughter.

-*o*-

Sakumo walked into the hospital carrying his 6 year old son, he walked down the hall and met Minato standing outside the hall smiling, he walked up and Minato smiled at him.

"Sakumo, you made it."  
"Of course."he said and chuckled, he put Kakashi down. "So where is she?"he asked, Minato pointed. "She's got your hair color..."  
"She looks like her mom though..."

"Did anything happen?"  
"Yeah, she almost didn't survive..."he said.

"How?"  
"She couldn't breathe..."  
"Did they-"  
"No, Kurama sacrificed himself and gave her his life, and saved her..."

"Wow..."he said, Minato nodded, he smiled at Kakashi who was looking around.

"How are you Kakashi?"he asked bending down, the boy blinked and smiled.

"Good."he said.

"Alright Kakashi, I want you to see."Sakumo said and lifted him up in his arms, Kakashi looked. "You see that little baby right there?"he asked, the boy nodded. "That girl will be your wife one day."  
"huh?"he frowned.

"You'll marry her one day in the future.."he said, the boy blinked and looked at the girl with a weird face, Minato smiled, he could only guess what the boy was thinking, 'Girls are icky!'

~o0o~

Kushina and Minato smiled as they looked at their daughter, she giggled and kicked a little, Kushina picked her up gently, she giggled and played with Kushina's long red hair, she turned her to Minato, he pulled out a small crown, he put it on her head, she giggled as it fell crooked on her head, he giggled and leaned in and rubbed her nose, she giggled and grabbed his hair, he laughed as she tugged on it, Kushina pulled her off and hugged her, she hugged her gently then set her in the crib and Naru giggled, they put a small mobile above and music started, Naru blinked slowly and yawned, her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep.

Kushina and Minato climbed into bed and yawned, they sighed and held each other and fell asleep gently.

In the middle of the night the window of their room slowly slid open and a mask figure slid in silently, he crept up to the baby and looked at her, he leaned over and picked her up, Naru whined and opened her eyes slowly and began to cry loudly.

Minato and Kushina sat up and gasped as they saw him, Minato threw a kunai, he dodged and threw a container down as Minato jumped up, he jumped out the window, Minato coughed and stumbled his vision blurring as he saw the figure take off with his daughter into the night.

For weeks Minato sent many ninja's out to search for his daughter but continually they returned with nothing and both feared they're daughter was gone forever.

Deep in the woods of the land of fire, almost 100 miles away from Konohagakure, hidden by a maze and genjutsu with guards stood a large house.

Inside the house in one of the upper rooms baby Naru laid in her new crib with a pacifier in her mouth sound asleep again. Two figures stood over her, a masked figure and a woman watched the child sleep, the door opened quietly and slowly Danzo came in and nodded to his ninja, the masked one bowed and disappeared.

"So?"a man came out from the shadows, he had black hair that was spiky and long, he walked up.

"It's his chakra, I can sense it I remember...you'll keep your deal correct?"he said looking at him, Danzo chuckled.

"Madara..."he said. "Of course I wont."he said, the man turned his sharingan shining but gasped as Danzo stabbed his chest, he coughed up blood and collapsed to the ground bleeding, the woman sighed, two ninja's appeared and took the man's body out to be disposed.

"May I say sir, perhaps we should get a guard for her..."she said.

"Hm, I was thinking the same... and I have the perfect person."he said and chuckled, he turned and left quickly after his next target.

* * *

So, this is a new movie based story! :D I'm taking my time, it's kinda like a side project so don't expect a bunch of updates right away.

But it's a sweet fun story, so enjoy it! :D


	3. When will my life begin?

_**Chapter 2:When will my life begin?**_

Naru walked through the halls of her house, now at the age of 17 years old, she had grown into a beauty, she had tan skin that had a soft look to, her had a nice sculpted body. She had changed a lot from when she was a baby, the changes were mainly because of Kurama giving his power to the girl.

By the age of 2 she had grown orange fox ears and nine bushy fox tails, her hair had darkened from the blonde color to a golden color with a red tint to it-which hung down to her butt, her eyes changed from blue to a stunning bright violet that sparkled with happiness and mischievousness.

She sighed and adjusted the two books in her arms and walked down the hall of her practically empty house, she heard claws clacking on the wooden floor. _**Naru!**_ She turned and smiled at her pet fox Youta came running up, he jumped up in her arms and laid on her shoulders.

_**Where are you going Naru-chan? **_He asked, she smiled at the fox.

"I'm going to the library to get some new books."she said and smiled, he nodded and relaxed.

With having the power of Kurama she was able to understand Youta and could talk to him, she hid that and even Youta himself from her Uncle or else risk him being taken away and she was lonely enough as it is.

When she was 10 years old Naru had sneaked out of the house away from her guards and had found Youta as a kit, he was really skinny and sick, he had some wounds on him, Naru rescued him and brought him in and healed him up and tried to release him but he refused and after that they became inseparable.

Her only other friend was her guard Itachi, they had met when she was 5 years old, he was 8, he started to live there and became her guard and she grew to like the older boy.

Other then them the only other people in that large house was 6 other guards that Naru did not like, and her 'mother', she raised Naru and would heal Naru if she was sick or hurt, but other then that she was a cold woman that Naru didn't like either and everyday her uncle would come to visit.

Naru was never allowed to leave the house, she wasn't allowed even outside! And when ever she tried to ask them if she could go out even just to the porch, she was yelled at then sat down and had to recite the rules.

One-She was not allowed to go outside this house. (Even though she still did.)

Two-She was to always listen to the adults.(Yeah right!)

Three-She always had to have a guard with her.(Fine, doesn't mean she listened to them.)

The rule she got added finally after many days of throwing a fit. Four-When she went outside she was not allowed to go beyond the wall around the house. Which was finally built so Naru could at least go outside once in a while.

And the Fifth and most important rule: She was not allowed to use her chakra unless she was told!

She had a pretty easy life, just no freedom and she would always wonder when would her life begin?

"What are you up to Naru?"Itachi's silky voice said from behind, she turned and smiled at him.

"Going to get some new books."she said and walked into the large room, it had books stacks from floor to ceiling, she would request new books just about every two weeks at least and her all time favorite author was Jiriaya from Konohagakure, she had all his books and even once for her birthday she got his books all signed by the man himself! From Itachi.

She sighed and put the books back in their spots and looked around frowning trying to find something to read, Youta jumped down, Naru grabbed a book and sat down in her bean bag chair, Youta curled up next to her, Itachi grabbed his own book and sat down with her and began to read.

Almost 20 minutes later she heard talking and gasped, she put her book down and jumped up and ran out, Itachi ran out after her and followed her down the hall.

She came running out and saw her uncle, Danzo Shimura, she smiled and ran up, he looked at her, she skidded to a stop and panted.

"Naru-chan."he said and nodded.

"Hi uncle Danzo!"she said and smiled. "Can I ask you something?"she asked.

"What?"he asked.

"Well, in a couple days...its gonna be a real big day.."she said and bit her lip. "Do you know what it is?"she asked.

"I know it's your birthday soon."he said, she giggled.

"Well, I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday.."she said and sighed, he waited. "Can... can... can you take me to Konohagakure?!"she said and sighed. "I've always wanted to see it!"she said, Danzo sighed.

"Naru, you know why I keep you in here.."he said, she sighed and looked down, her ears falling back to her head. "This world is a dark place, and it's not a place for someone like you."  
"Someone like me?"she asked.

"Look at you, gullible, naive, young under dressed."he said, she frowned and looked at her outfit.

It was a short sleeve shirt that went past her hips, the collar stuck up a little, she had a large purple wrap around her torso, a smaller wrap that was blue around that and it was all tied together by a bright violet ribbon and she had gray tights on that led to some mid calf wraps that served as an almost shoe, it show her heels and toes. "Naru, you don't even look normal."he said, she slunk her ears going down more, she looked at her tails and touched her ears. "Naru, the world has no place for you... you need to stay where you belong."he said.

"But-"

"I said no!"he barked, she slunk and blinked a few times, tears welled up, she whined and ran back down the hall, he sighed and shook his head.

Itachi who had watched the whole thing sighed and ran up after the girl.

Naru ran to her room and slammed the door shut, she jumped on her bed and began to sob loudly in her pillows.

Itachi leaned against the door and listened to Naru's cries, he sighed and shook his head in sadness, Naru didn't deserve this, he sighed and blink he frowned and tried to think about what to do. _What can I do about this..._he thought, he heard Naru stand up, he leaned against the door and listened.

Naru got up from bed, she walked to her large glass doors, she opened them letting in the cool night air, she sighed and walked out, she sat on her balcony and stared at the sky, she spotted the stars and closed her eyes tight.

"I wish... I could... I wish I could start my life..."she said and sighed, she laid her head down and watched Danzo walk out of the large gates and she watched the jutsu set back up over the area, she sighed and pet Youta as he jumped up into her lap.

Itachi smirked as an idea formed in his head, he stood up straight and walked into the room, looked at him then down, he walked up and kissed her head. "I'm sorry."he said, she nodded and walked into the bathroom and changed then came up and curled up on the bed and fell asleep, Itachi smiled. "Goodnight."he said and walked out and shut the door and went into his own room and sighed as he sat at his desk and smirked and started to form a plan.

* * *

Next chapter :_**Chapter 3:Trouble. **_

_**Read and review please :3**_


End file.
